Eye of the Dragon (book)
:For other uses of '''Eye of the Dragon', see'' Eye of the Dragon Eye of the Dragon is a single-player role-playing gamebook written by Ian Livingstone, illustrated by Martin McKenna and published in 2005 by Wizard Books. It is to be republished by them in 2010. It forms part of Steve Jackson and Ian Livingstone's Fighting Fantasy series. It is the 21st in the modern Wizard "Series 1" (ISBN 1-84046-642-1) and 10th in "Series 2" (ISBN 1-84831-123-0). There are currently no announced plans to republish this book as part of the Scholastic series. Creation Despite being the first new gamebook from Wizard Books, Eye of the Dragon is actually based on an earlier mini adventure Ian Livingstone had written for the book Dicing with Dragons. Background - Back Cover}} ''Eye of the Dragon is set in the usual fantasy world of Titan, in the Allansia region. The player must claim a solid gold Dragon from within a dungeon beneath Darkwood Forest. The book is written like an older style gamebook typical dungeon trawl (see Deathtrap Dungeon for possibly the definitive Fighting Fantasy example of this). During the journey the player allies with a character called Littlebig, a relative of a character from a previous Fighting Fantasy gamebook. The player must collect keys during the journey. These keys will allow the player to open boxes at the final puzzle, which contain a clue. The player must pull five weapons out of the wall in the correct order or be electrocuted and killed. The player must also find the second emerald eye of the Dragon or be killed by poison darts while trying to move the golden Dragon. Fighting Monsters *The book in general follows the original rules set down in The Warlock of Firetop Mountain (see Game System). *In the Wizard "Series 2" edition, instead of rolling the stats for a character as per tradition in Fighting Fantasy gamebooks, the player has the option of choosing a pregenerated character from three choices (see "Further Notes" below for choices). Equipment List No equipment list is given. It is assumed, since you start with no skill penalties, that you begin the adventure with the standard sword, leather armour, and backpack. In the "Background" section the player is given the statue's first gemstone eye and 10 Gold Pieces and a backpack is noted as existing. - pg.19 *10 Provisions - pg.12 Cover and Illustrations Covers The original cover of the book was designed and illustrated by Martin McKenna. The 2010 edition makes use of a section of the previous edition's cover art. Illustrations The interior illustrations were by Martin McKenna. There were 31 full page illustrations and 5 minor repeated illustrations scattered throughout the text. The paragraphs with a full page illustration were: 1, 8, 20, 35, 49, 64, 79, 97, 111, 126, 142, 160, 176, 185, 197, 211, 233, 243, 254, 266, 277, 290, 301, 323, 329, 343, 354, 362, 378, 393 and 400. Intertextual References *In the encounter with the Inquisitor (the guardian of the path to the inner sanctum of Firetop Mountain) in Return to Firetop Mountain, the player, if successful, is invited to peruse his library. Of the books in the library, five are named and two of these are titles of other books by Livingstone: Casket of Souls (which you do not get to read in the book), and Eye of the Dragon which had appeared as a short adventure in Dicing with Dragons. - 18 *Littlebig is the nephew of Bigleg from The Forest of Doom. *In the Niblicks' trove is a cursed sword made for the evil sorcerer Razaak, villain of Crypt of the Sorcerer. Other Media Main Characters YOU: Hero of Eye of the Dragon *Floresto *Gereth Yaztromo *Henry Delacor aka Sharcle - Thief *King Gillibran Ironhelm III - Dwarf *Littlebig - Dwarf *Lo Lo Mai *Malbus - Wizard *Pia *Thomas Cornpepper - Merchant *Vigdis - Witch Locations *Darkwood Forest *Deathtrap Dungeon *Fang *Firetop Mountain *Moonstone Mines *Pagan Plains *Red River *Saffrica *Stonebridge *''The Blue Pig'' Encounters *Cyclops *Doppelgänger *Dragons - Black/Red *Evil Wizard *Ghost Guardian *Ghoul *Giant Rats *Giant Sandworm *Giant Spider *Gigantus *Goblin *Gremlin *Hell Demon *Howling Wolf *Humans - Mercenary/Thieves *Littlebig *Master Swordsman *Niblicks *Ogre *Skeletons - King/Regular *Snake Witch *Two-Headed Troll *Uglukk Orc *Vampire *Vampire Bats *Verminspawn *Zombies Further Notes *Ian Livingstone makes a cameo appearance as a friendly merchant, in the illustration accompanying (329).25th Anniversary Edition of - pg.221 *The successful conclusion is not contained in (407), but at (400). Series 2 Additions *Pre-generated player characters: Enzo Wolfeyes, Jamlo Ray, and Hannabella Dehab. *10 paragraphs from Howl of the Werewolf. Errors Dedication To the Warlocks of : Andy, Charles, Darren, Dave, Dorron, Graeme, Harry, Jeff, John, Kelly, Mark, Roger, Sean and Tony. Special mountain, special guys, special memories - pg.3 (Wizard "Series 1" edition)/pg.5 (Wizard "Series 2" edition) See Also *''Casket of Souls'' *''Dicing with Dragons'' Reviews External Links *[http://www.gamebooks.org/show_series.php?id=12 Fighting Fantasy (Wizard Series 1) at Gamebooks.org] - Retrieved 2019-10-27 *[http://www.gamebooks.org/show_series.php?id=1285 Fighting Fantasy (Wizard Series 2) at Gamebooks.org] - Retrieved 2019-10-27 *[http://www.gamebooks.org/show_item.php?id=1988 Eye of the Dragon at Gamebooks.org] - Retrieved 2019-10-27 References Eye of the Dragon 21 Category:Fighting Fantasy Wizard Series 2